Bom-Bom
General Info Bom-Bom is an infinitely powerful celestial being, being second most powerful only to the Axolotl. Bom-Bom lives in Prisamos, and has a very long history of hosting huge parties with EVERYONE invited, much to the annoyance of many other Prisamos beings. He is generally symbolised with the sword and pencil of Coobee, but the relation is unknown. He is generally regarded as the main creator of all things, although this may not be entirely true. Appearence Bom-Bom has two forms, the first being a giant brain with tendrils and tentacles. It appears to change colours, although seems quite dull. It always has an S.E.P. Around it. The second form has a large beak, two huge eyes, large tentacles protruding from it, and wings. It always wears a top hat or party hat. He is technically a reality demon. Bom-Bom form two —————————————————> History Bom-Bom was first introduced in the comic “hark!”. He was stated to be a celestial being. He was revealed to be created by The Axolotl in The Bible Of Bom Bom when the Axolotl dropped the celestial pendant on an U.F.B.E. That was eaten by an octopus sitting in a tree. The Axolotl realised it was fun and went on to make many more celestial beings, gods, and lesser deites. Bom-Bom, meanwhile, created Prisamos, the realm of celestial beings. He also created a pencil with his mind and used it to draw the infiniverse into existence. He then discovered, with the help of Arku, that he had a dark side, named Cosmicus. Cosmicus destroyed most of his creations but Arku, Bom-Bom, and Bumblebee together locked him away and built a sword to keep him down. This sword was later known as ‘The Sword Of Coobee’ along with ‘The Pencil Of Coobee’. Bom-Bom stayed in Prisamos for many eternities, but noticed that beings in the Infiniverse had grown in technology and had declared a war, sparking the first eternity war. This war grew and grew over time, and many gods took sides, although Bom-Bom remained nuetral. He later went to Pait where he joined a community of burgers, and then left due to scheduling problems. Bom-Bom later was almost killed during a time when Slogathzx the Invisible Walrus god arrived, causing many more problems, like the horde of Lahj monks and Pony Ketchups. He then joined a life of asking people the ultimate question. After that he resolved to living in prisamos and watching the going ons in the infiniverse. Much later, he realised that cosmicus had escaped, around the time of the fifth eternity war. He spent a very long time searching for cosmicus, before finding him around the time of the eigth eternity war. This in turn, prompted cosmicus to finally launch his assault on everything, a few years later. Bom-Bom destroyed cosmicus at the end of the tenth eternity war, and disappeared shortly after. He was actually locking himself away and gaining power, as he knew that X was coming. During the Last war, he appeared during the final battle and Ripped X apart, destroying Most darkness forever. After this, he remained the ruler of The Infiniverse. Powers Interdimensional teleportation, apportation, reality manipulation, nigh omnipotence, teratolia, lazer manipultation, terracota-tea transformation abillities, telepathy, matter creation and destruction, time sculpting, blobyobbing, piano playing, energy absorvation, force-field projection, cello-playing, drawing, doodiling, dooodiling, doooodiling, dillydalling, larking, terail rift conformation, rift projection, reality parting, mind-control, infinity ray control, infinite power channeleration, bill of rights-eating, cryptication, matrixation, eternal fixation, (near) immortality, invertent power, laser evasion, summoning, doooooodling, mind-teleportation, energy releasment, mce channeling, elemental transfiguration. (Near) infinite knowledge. Telekenisis, mind reading. Family. Bom-Bom is not thought to have a family, though some sources claim he is somehow related to various assailants, including Gengh Blob Khan and Ghengis Slime, although this is unconfirmed. Category:Being Category:Celestial god